If we'd gone too far
by PriiincessaKate
Summary: Nat finds out the hard way Rosalina's pregnant which will tear there relationships apart. Will Nat find love in the arms of another or will love bring him back to Rosalina? And what part does David play in this game of mixed emotions?
1. Love On The Rocks

Nat collapsed onto the bed.

How could he have been so stupid?

All this time he actually thought…when really it had all being one big lie for which he could never forgive. If it had not being for Kristina he'd have ended up in a huge dilemma which would have ruined his life forever. Rosalina had pushed it too far and got herself into a serious trouble.

It had happened only 25 minutes ago when he was giving into to his cravings and shoved Rosalina onto the sofa kissing her passionately. But it was as she began undoing his shirt that Kristina came barging in screaming at the two of them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Both of them pulled apart immediately and turned to look at Kristina who was clenching her fist glaring at Rosalina.

"Excuse me?" Nat asked angrily. "What are we doing? What are you doing more like? You can't just charge in here demandingly! We could have been doing anything!"

Nat's tone rose dramatically as he spoke causing him to stand up so he could look down at her.

"I have every right when you two were about to get 'jiggy' and end up doing something you'd regret!" Kristina was fuming.

"Me and Nat love each other and what we decide to do has nothing to do with you!" Rosalina stood next to Nat grasping his hand as she spoke.

"Love, it that what you call it Rosalina? Was it love when you and David did the deed? Was it love when he got you pregnant?!" Kristina screamed.

Nat's jaw dropped as he let go of his lover's hand. He looked at her waiting for her to tell him Kristina was wrong.

But she said nothing.

Nat shook his head in disbelief.

"You…and David…"He whispered as if trying to come to terms with it.

"I'm sorry…he was there when I was upset about my dad finding a new girlfriend" Rosalina sobbed.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Nat asked also crying.

"I felt I had to do what my mom did to my dad…I wanted to hurt you and I don't know why. It started as a kiss but one thing led to another and before I knew we were on the floor and…" She broke down; she couldn't bring her self to say the rest.

For a moment there was silence.

The Nat slapped her…hard! She fell onto the floor and he grabbed his coat pushed past Kristina and left her house for good.

And that is when he found himself on his bed wondering what to do next. Only one name sprung to mind and when he thought about them he clenched his teeth and fists.

It was of course…David.


	2. Unwanted Images

Nat's mind reeled with the thoughts of what Rosalina had got up to with David. The thought of them sprawled in each others arms, with Rosalina thinking of him as she threw away all that their love stood for.

He got off the bed and wiped the fresh tears from his face. He looked down at the pictures of the band. One stood out to Nat more than any. He picked it up and held the frame tightly as he stared at David and himself with their arms around each other with stupid grins.

The thought of them on the floor once more came into his head only this time he pictured David advancing on Rosalina with the same stupid grin. He chucked to photo to the ground and ran downstairs and out the door.

He got to David's in no time and began hammering on the door.

"OPEN UP!" he screamed kicking the door furiously.

The door opened and by the look on David's face Nat knew he was expecting him. What shocked Nat more though was that Rosalina was stood behind David staring at him.

"I suppose you should come in" David said moving aside.

Nat walked into the house and went over to Rosalina.

"So where did it happen? Huh? What cat got your tongue?" He snarled.

"Leave her alone Nat. This is between me and you." David said harshly pulling Nat into the living room before closing the door shut.

"Why?" Nat asked.

"She was upset." David answered.

"So you decided to 'console' her in more ways than one!" Nat spat.

"She came on to me! Trust me; all I could think about was you!" David said looking at his best friend.

"Then why do it to me man!?!" Nat buried his head in his hands, letting out a quivery sigh.

David was silent for a moment as he watched his best friend cry, then he went over to him and tried to put and arm around him but Nat threw it off him.

"Don't you dare touch me! She's pregnant dude, all because of you!" Nat cried falling on to couch.

But he stood straight back up when he saw David's face expression change.

"You did it here! Oh please no! You did it right here when I was going round her house to see her!?" Nat stopped still. "Did you like it?"

"What?" David asked confused.

"Did you LIKE it?" Nat repeated. "What was it that made you do it? Was it true love? Or did you just like the fact that I was some kind of innocent bystander to you dirty, filthy, disgusting little secret!?"

Rosalina came into the room.

"Nat listen, I love you and I want you!" Rosalina came over to him but before Nat could react David pulled her back fiercely.

"You love him? Well what about all those things you said to me?" David asked holding her arm tightly. "How much you hated Nat for being so safe and how you wish he'd take you and show you what a real man was! And you knew I…" He stopped and closed his eyes. "You knew how close me and Nat were and you knew it would destroy him!" He whispered.

"Yeah? Well so did you!" she hissed.

"I am in the room you know and I want to know why and what we are going to do about this mess!" Nat said.

"Fine." David said. "What do you want to know first?"

"DAVID!" Rosalina protested.

"He deserves to know everything including what we both feel." David murmured.

"Great. So how did Kristina find out?" Nat asked coldly.

Both of them looked at each other.


End file.
